


LafLams Ft. Insecure Lafayette

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: “Don’t leave me…”





	LafLams Ft. Insecure Lafayette

This was definitely the hardest decision that Lafayette ever had to make, but he knew it was right. He took a deep breath as his boyfriends, Alexander and John, sat in front of him, both looking as concerned as Lafayette did disheartened.

“Laf, what’s wrong?” John asked, taking his datemete’s hand in his own.

Alexander took the other and spoke. “Talk to us, baby? You haven’t been yourself lately.”

Lafayette had to swallow back a few tears. This wasn’t the time for crying and it would only make things harder. “I think I should leave you two…”

“What?!” Alexander asked, immediately jumping to his feet. “What are you saying?”

“Alex. Calm down,” John said, trying to take his hand, but Alexander snatched it away.

“No! I want an explanation before I can calm anything!”

Lafayette grabbed John’s hand as he stood up, shaking his head and pulling him back down. “No, he’s right… You two deserve an explanation.”

John sat back down to listen and Alexander sat beside him, only for the explanation.

Lafayette took a deep breath and looked up at his two boyfriends. “I think I should leave because I don’t want to get in between you two anymore… I feel like any time you two have the chance to be alone, I get in the way or you don’t want to make me feel alone…”

“That’s ridiculous!”

“Alex! Stop it. This is serious and you can’t solve any of this by yelling at him. Just sit down and we can talk this out. Please.”

Alexander grumbled, but sat back down. He may have been mad, but the last thing he wanted was for Lafayette to leave them.

“Thank you.” He turned back to Lafayette. “Alex is acting like a child, but he’s right. You’re not in the way of anything, Laf. We love you and we love having you here.”

“But every date night that you have and every night that you two could be spending together, I’m in the way. I’m taking your attention away from each other. It just isn’t fair to either of you…”

“No, honey, that’s not true,” John assured. “We bring you into everything because we want you there, not because we have to. And, if it helps, we do have our time alone. You know that. We all have our time as just couples.” He took Lafayette’s hand into his own, gently rubbing circles into it with his thumb.

Lafayette frowned. “I don’t know…”

“Or, for fuck’s sake,” Alexander sighed. “Look, Laf. We both love you just as much as we love each other, okay? If we didn’t, we wouldn’t be dating you too. You’re here because we love you and we love having you around.” He took a deep breath, calming himself down, and sat in front of Lafayette, taking his hands. “Please, don’t leave us, Laf.. We really do want to be with you.”

“But what about marriage? Wouldn’t you two like to get married?”

“Not if it means losing you…” Alexander frowned.

Lafayette smiled a bit and nodded. “Thank you… I feel so much better now.”

“Anytime, baby.” Alexander kissed his forehead and John smiled. Alexander was brash, but he had his moments when he knew to soften up. “Don’t ever think like that again, understand? We love you, Lafayette.”

Lafayette hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. “Thank you. I really needed this.”

John joined in on the hug, kissing his boyfriend and his datemate, Lafayette was agender and didn’t quite feel comfortable with being called boyfriend, even though he was okay with he/him pronouns, on the cheek. “You two are amazing… I’m so lucky to have you both.”

“I’m so lucky to even know you two,” Lafayette muttered, smiling at his boyfriends.

“Oh, hush.  You’re precious and you know it,” Alexander corrected, squeezing them both.

Lafayette simply smiled and relaxed against the two of them. They could say what they want, but he knew that knowing them was the best luck he’d ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
